whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Sylva (CTD)
Sylva, the Passive, is a Dauntain of the Typhoid Doom. Overview Sylva's parents always lavished her with much attention, more than enough to satisfy any child, and Sylva enjoyed it... at first. As she grew older, the attention began to cloy. She came to feel that her life was impossible, that she could do nothing without her parents stepping in to see what was going on. The only reason she stayed with them is because of the money. Her parents were very wealthy and Sylva certainly benefited from this. Her life continued like this until her 16th birthday, when her world turned topsy-turvy inside-out. Several strange "guest" arrived for her party, and nobody questioned their presence. They took her into her room and watched. When it was over, they welcomed her into Kithain society. This was the world in which Sylva wanted to live; a world of magic and dreams. It also was something her parents couldn't be part of, and this gave her some amount of satisfaction. This satisfaction didn't last long, though, for it seemed that every task Sylva undertook was doomed to failure. Such is the lot of a nocker. She could do nothing right, and eventually no one was willing to deal with her on her own terms. She left her oathcircle and moved to an apartment where she could get away from everyone. This was the first step which led to her spiraling fall. Other steps followed soon after; each increment stripped away some of her ability to care about the world around her. At some point, she reached bottom and lost all concern for anything. She fell into a catatonic depression through which no one has been able to reach her. The apartment manager found her in this condition after three days and took her to a psychiatric institute for care. Although she never arose from her catatonia, she eventually began subconsciously using cantrips to reach out and explore her surroundings. Then she began to systematically Ravage each of the patients for all the Glamour she could get. The more Glamour she absorbed, the more conscious she was of her surroundings. Unfortunately, she also withdrew more into herself. She was incapable of drawing out of her funk. The institute was a dream world to her, someplace she visited in her mind... certainly not real. Indeed nothing was real to Sylva. Her Ravaging slowly transformed into something even more subtle and dangerous. Sylva began to subconsciously drain the Glamour from all who came near her. Indeed, anyone within the same building was a valid target for this sapping of spirit. The closer one came, though, the more drastic the effects were. The doctors wrote this change in mood off to any number of factors, making notes about "incarceration-induced depression" and "identification syndrome." Any Kithain who approach Sylva's domain will feel some loss. As they penetrate deeper into her zone of influence, they are pricked by self-doubt, disappointment, and regrets. They'll feel the weight of all their failures, real and imagined, come crashing down as if they were physical burdens that had to be carried. She somehow chips away at her victims' self-esteem and confidence, even as she strips away their Glamour. A Kithain who remains long enough, or gets too close, is in real danger of being Undone. The local duke is aware of Sylva's existence and her effects on Kithain, so he has declared the institute to be off-limits to all Kithain, except to end the threat of Sylva's existence. A solution needs to come soon, for Sylva's influence is expanding beyond the boundaries of the building and may soon spread to cover enough area to seriously threaten the fae. She affects humans as well, and with their increased Banality, they can affect Kithain. Image Sylva would normally be a very attractive young woman were it not for the fact that her long catatonia has left its marks on her. Even so, she has a tragic beauty. To Kithain, she looks as if she's dying as her fae mien slowly fades to nothing. Personal Sylva simply lies catatonic in her bed; she doesn't really do anything. If she were to awaken, she'd have a serious problem with self-confidence and would believe she can do nothing right. References # CTD. The Autumn People, pp. 90-91. Category:Nockers (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Dauntain (CTD)